


holiday from hel.

by mcudanverss



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Background ThorBruce, Bisexual Tony, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Other, Pansexual Loki, This is a very old fic OKAY, not too much smut cause I'm baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcudanverss/pseuds/mcudanverss
Summary: Tony Stark was planning to have a fun, relaxing holiday- How could it all go so wrong?





	1. Chapter one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark was planning to have a fun, relaxing holiday- How could it all go so wrong?

Tony hadn't had a break in ages, so his villa in Greece seemed to be the best place to go. Not too loud, not too lonely - the maid would probably keep him company for the time being, and the paparazzi never leaves him alone. Pepper was left in the tower, mentoring Tony's young intern for the summer... Parker, was it? He couldn't remember, he didn't have to remember. Finally, the seventh most smartest man can have a few weeks to switch his brain off.  
~  
"Here we are, I will take your luggage to your room and set up everything for you!" The maid smiled at Tony. A polite, 'please-give-me-a-mention-in-your-interviews' smile which Tony got far too often.

"I couldn't thank you enough for your assistance, thank you." a sentence Tony had said far too often it lost meaning and rolled off the top of his tongue.

As the maid was about the walk off she swivelled around and went back to tony.  
"Mr. Stark i'm afraid your old pool boy is unavailable for your holiday, would you like me to hire a new one?"

Tony muttered a "yespleasethatwouldbegreatthanks" as he walked through the villa doors.

~

The Greek air was thick and hot. His Caucasian heritage didn't help also, as within 10 minutes of arriving he was a sweaty mess. Thankfully, he had transported Jarvis with him and connected him to for the villa.

"Hello Jarvis, AC please.", Tony breathed. Damn you white heritage, Tony thought.

A series of beeps and ticks and then-"My pleasure." The AC turned on in the villa. "Make yourself at home, Mr. Stark."

"You should too Jarvis. And also, please don't call me Mr. Stark, that's a very anti-holiday name."

"Noted, Tony."

~

It was evening, about 6pm. Tony felt if would be a good time to go for a swim, as the lighting was good and if thee were any chances of paparazzi being there the pictures would look better than they usually do. He got dressed into his swim trunks and walked out towards the pool.

"Tony, sir, may I remind you that the pool boy has not arrived yet, so you may need to set it all up yourself." Jarvis said.

"Well that's no use, I'm extremely lazy. Didn't the maid leave me his number? Jarvis, call him for me"

"It would be my pleasure." Jarvis connected the line.

It rang for about 10 seconds and then-

"Hello, Stark".

Judging from that voice, Tony knew he would never get a break.

~

"Ah, hello, reindeer games" said Tony, trying to mask the worry in his voice with a chuckle. "As you can see, I'm on holiday, so if your gonna try and take over New York again, good luck."

Loki forced out a cold laugh. "I'm not here for that, Tony."

"If this is one of your sick little games you can count me out of this round. I'm sure your brother would love it though."

"Games? Ah, like Amora said, this is going to be interesting ."

The line disconnected and within an instant, Loki appeared through a green must right in front of the pool.

"What? Jarvis," Tony breathed," I might need backup." but there was no response from Jarvis.

Loki took a step closer to Tony. "There's no use calling for your robotic companion." He took another step closer. "All communications have been cut off and this whole villa is on lockdown for now. It's such a shame really." His voice dripped with sarcasm, but his face did not.

"Then tell me, O great God of lies," Tony almost spat, " what the hell are you doing here?"

"Alas, Stark," Loki said, staring at Tony with his piercing jade eyes, " It is our punishment."


	2. Chapter 2

_ One day earlier_  
The hostility in the air was most definitely familiar to the prince. As he walked aside his brother, many Asgardians stopped to look and whisper at the sight of the fallen prince, chained up and defeated. Millions of escape plans ran through his head. '_Duplicate yourself and run, use your free hand to strangle the guards, just make a scene and exit_.' He was starting to get desperate, realising that there was so way out of this. Loki lowered his head as he approached his fathers throne.  
~~  
"The damage you have caused on Midgard is truly unforgivable, my child." Said Odin, calmly ,"but, it is in your nature to bounce back, to take a break from this madness."  
Loki looked up in surprise." What is this? The Allfather is letting me off with a warning?"  
"Not a warning, Loki. A condition."  
The prince shot a glare at his father and paced two steps forward, only to be restrained by the guards again."And what might that be?" He snapped, with a snarl.  
Odin looked down and gave a sickly sweet smile.  
"As of tomorrow, you will be stuck with your brother for the rest of your life."  
Loki was confused. He gave a quick shocked chuckle."Hah, What's different? I'm literally his brother!"  
" if you move at least five feet away from him, you will be obliterated in an instant."  
The prince's heart began to work in double time. A sentence worse than death is spending time with his brother. Not to say he hated Thor (which he did) it was just that if he started a conversation with him, he would not last three seconds without them starting a fight. He might actually go insane this time.  
~  
After the trial, Loki was sent off to his chambers to prepare for his trail. Was this just a joke? Was Odin trying to humiliate him until he was on the verge of committing suicide? The young prince felt like punching someone, until he felt a strange aura behind him one that he had not felt in a long time.  
A soft female voice then whispered,  
" long time no see, my prince."  
~~  
Only seconds had passed and Loki felt his surroundings disappear and change in front of him. He found himself in an old Asgardian village, which was uninhabited. He rubbed his temples, puzzled at why someone would want to help him... Until he began to recognise the voice that was now humming a tune.  
"It's lovely to see you too, Enchantress." He did a polite bow at "enchantress". The figure of a woman with platinum blond hair and green robes materialised in front of the prince.  
"Took you some time to recognise me! You're welcome by the way." Her voice was high and smooth, no different from when they were children, Loki thought.  
"Thank you. I'm assuming you want something in return? If so, I'm sorry but I have nothing of value on me."  
"Dear Loki, have you forgotten? I'm the goddess of love! Meaning..." She pointed at the prince in hope of understanding.  
"I don't quite follow."  
"Meaning if you don't make someone fall in love with you by the end of this week, my concealment spell over Asgard will wear off and you will be taken to the Asgardian prison cell, later to be killed!" She said all of this with an airy and happy tone, contrasting the situation greatly.  
The prince was taken back by her statement. "Is this some sort of joke, Amora?"  
"Not at all! Don't worry, I've already chosen who though, so not to worry about finding someone!"  
"Who exactly?"  
Enchantress put her hands of the princes shoulders.  
"Don't be angry, but I looked through your fighting records and looked which one of your enemies made the most contact with you and decide who if would be from there." The enchantress then stared at Loki.  
Loki blinked. "Well? Who was it?"  
The enchantress backed away slowly. "Tony????Stark?????"  
Loki rolled his eyes and looked dead in Amoras eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."  
"Nope"  
"And there's no other way out of this?"  
"Not that I know of." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Very well then."  
The enchantress giggled. "yay! Let me get you in contact with him right now. Make sure you sound excited!"  
Judging from this situation , Loki knew he would never get a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
What's Amora up to? 🤔  
Hey everyone! Here's the second installment of this fic. Im thinking of doing a version of this in Spanish, so let me know if you'd that too!  
As always, If you would like to talking to me about my fic, marvel, or basically anything, contact me on twitter: @/ageofxavier !
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> \- Rhubarb x

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
ooooh 👀👀  
Hey everyone. This is the first fan fiction which will have chapters that upload every week. BUT! You get to find out what happens with Loki and tony in a couple of days because this is just the introduction.  
Feel free to talk to me on twitter at @/ageofxavier about the fic and my future fics!
> 
> \- Rhubarb x


End file.
